


Vidrio

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Vidrio

Draco amaba su escritorio. No era caro, era carísimo. Tampoco era elegante, era elegantísimo. Y básicamente era todos los superlativos que a Draco se le pudieran ocurrir.

Draco en verdad amaba su escritorio.

Y es que era de cedro, con grabados, muchos cajones, de todos tamaños, y con una mesa de vidrio.

Le gustaba verse reflejado a sí mismo en el vidrio, ver su gesto de concentración cuando trabajaba o su gesto de placer cuando tomaba café. Y aún decía que no era vanidoso.

Claro que también le gustaba sentir el frío del vidrio cuando Harry iba a su oficina y lo ponía sobre el escritorio, aventaba todos los papeles, bajaba los pantalones de ambos con violencia y lo penetraba. Entonces él se doblaba sobre la mesa y pegaba su espalda al vidrio, Harry le abría la túnica y besaba sus pectorales.

También estaban esas veces en las que no lo penetraba de inmediato. Todo empezaba igual, Harry llegaba y aventaba lejos los papeles, en vez de ponerlo de espaldas sobre el escritorio, lo ponía sobre su torso. Y entonces podía ver su propio reflejo en el vidrio, mordiéndose los labios y relamiéndose a la expectativa, porque ya sabía lo que sucedería.

Harry bajaría sus pantalones de un tirón y pasaría su lengua por la raja de su trasero. Mordería su nalga izquierda y chuparía la derecha, acariciaría sus muslos y cuando menos lo esperara, tendría la boca en su entrada succionando. Pronto sentiría su lengua entrando y saliendo, y momentos después un par de dedos acompañándola.

También estaban esas veces en las que Harry no aventaba las cosas lejos, sólo llegaba y se metía abajo del escritorio, bajaba su cremallera, sacaba su pene, lo acariciaba y lo metía en su boca. Chupaba y lamía y lo miraba a través del vidrio con esa mirada verde brillando de pura lujuria.

Oh sí, definitivamente Draco amaba su escritorio. Era un gran mueble.


End file.
